


I'm such a bad boy

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Tattoo, could have been better, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chase questions Riley about where he thinks his bad boy tattoo should be located.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm such a bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing the Chiely Tumbler sphere and found this prompt where someone asked to find a story that started this way. At first I thought I could do a several chapter long story, but wasn't at all what I expected. Sorry that its so short. 
> 
> I do plan on writing more Chiely pics so please let me know what you want to see.

“You know how I’m kind of a sexy bad boy who rides motorcycles and is always breaking the rules in the name of justice?” Chase said. 

“I don’t like where this is going.” I thought out load. 

“Well I was thinking, as a bad boy I should get some bad ass tattoo, what do you think?” 

“Really? That’s what’s been keeping so distracted all day? A freaking tattoo?!” 

“Well of course that’s been bothering me, what else do you think it would be?” Chase said sounded as serious as ever. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I exclaimed as I got up off the coach, walking towards my tennis ball shooter, with sword in hand. I started off stretching as Chase walked over towards me. 

“Come on mate, if I’m going to be getting a tattoo I want to make sure you’re going to enjoy.” He said stepping up behind me, running his hands down my back. I felt him lean down over my back and whisper into my ear, “Not to mention I need to figure out where you like it the most, mate.” I was holding on until I felt him nibble on my ear. With a quick turn I had him pinned up against the wall, my thigh between his legs. I kissed under his ear and made my way down his stubble covered jaw bone. 

“If you want something that’s going to drive me crazy I think you know exactly where to put it.” I whispered as I nuzzled into his neck, I bit down right under his jaw. “You know I get jealous when your shirt rises up and others get to see all that tanned skin, that’s for my eyes only.” I felt him shiver as my hands rubbed up under his shirt. “And I think you know what kind of tattoo you should get as well.” I said with a final bite, before stepping back, turning on the shooter and starting training. I smirked as I heard his soft moan before he headed out of the base. 

************* 

A few hours later I heard Chase unlock the front door to our apartment and gasp as he hit himself with his board. 

“Shit! He had to want them to be hidden. Why couldn’t he want a tribal sleeve or a shoulder image.” I heard him mumble. I smiled to myself as I got up to meet him in the living room. 

“You cussing me for my answer to you’re sexy bad boy tattoo location?” I asked already knowing the answer. He just stood there annoyed for a split second before breaking out into a smile and wrapping me up into his arms. 

“You know I could never cuss you for something I asked, mate. I’m just not used to having any source of pain where my board usually sits on my side, but for you and getting you all hot and bothered, anything is worth it.” He said with a smile as he stepped back and lifted his shirt and pulled down the waist band of his pants. There on his hips, on the right side of his “v” there was a black silhouette of a Parasaur and on the left side of his “v”, directly under his heart, much to my pleasure, was a green silhouette of a Raptor. “Does my Baby Raptor like what he see’s?” He smirked at me. 

“I really enjoy what I see Hot Shot.” I said as I ran my hands down his hard chest.


End file.
